Love Me If You Must
by XxTokyo ButterflyxX
Summary: When Sakura gets throwen into a river during a B ranked mission...will Sasuke care? will Sakura retire from being a ninja? sasu saku first story! There is a Sequel to this story which tells you about what happens later. it is called: 'Living For Meyself.
1. intro

Love me if you must.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: well I'm kinda new at this so don't diss please!

I love Naruto and high school fluffs D

My favourite character is………………………………………….ITACHI!!!!

-Enters Itachi-

Itachi: "Hn."

Me: "Be nice!!!"

Itachi: "Did you remember your disclaimer?"

Me: o.O "oops….."

Itachi: "Fine….. She does not own Naruto person or show."

Me: "And if I did Gaara would contain a panda instead of a raccoon!".

Itachi: "So you are smart enough…."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!!! Ohayo!"

Its how normal days start.

I arrive on time and wait at the bridge with my two team mates:

Sasuke Uchiha.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUURRAAA!!!"

And our number one knuckle head ninja:

Naruto Uzumaki.

We had been through heaps together.

Naruto and I were the ones who helped get Sasuke to come back to Konoha from Orochimaru.

We had so many similarities for example:

1. No parents.

But we couldn't really be proud of that and its not something we talk about.

My parents died in the attack of Konoha. The nine tailed fox.

Which was also sealed inside of Naruto.

-Poof-

"sorry guys I was walking down to meet you when a old lady walked pass walking her 50kg dog…………….."

"LIAR!"

It seems like a routine now.

Our sensei Kakashi is a elite jounin. He hides his sharingun(spell check?) behind his headband and his face behind a mask. He likes to read pervy books like his sensei jiraiya.

"Any who, we have a new mission team!"

"Cool what level?"

"This time it's a B."

"YAY!"

Every time we get a high levelled mission naruto would always cheer and brag about how much he improved since the last one. But every time we get a high levelled mission I would hide my sadness behind my smiling face because I always let my team down even though they say it doesn't matter. I've been talking to Hokage-sama about retiring from ninja missions and become a normal nurse. She was very sad when I mentioned it to her but she said it was my choice.

Its not like Sasuke would care if I retired anyway. He's the one I truly wanted to impress and the true reason I joined the academy.

"Yosh!"

And with that we set off.

My job was to heal the injured and cook because the others didn't know how to cook.

I train under the Hokage-sama tsunade she has in-human strength and magnificent chakra control.

"SAKURA!"

I suddenly turned while getting water from the river.

I saw a ninja in black clothes heading towards me.

He threw weapons but I dodged them.

He whistled and suddenly six more ninjas came.

They all threw weapons at me which would have been harder to dodge.

I tried to do a sub-jutsu but I didn't have time.

The kunais and shuriken slashed their way passed me leaving cuts and blood flowing out.

I fell from mid air into a crumpled heap.

The black clothed ninjas tied me up in rope and dumped me into the river.

It was all I could remember

AN: sorry its so short but I promise to upload soon…..

Itachi: "she's got school and is stressed because she was end on term tests."

Me: "omg you said something nice!!!"

Itachi: "I do have a heart you know…"

Me: "Hehehehe yes and I love you!"

-fangirls glare-

Me: "…….Itachi? SAVE ME!!!"


	2. Sasuke's Feelings

Love me if you must.

Me: "Hey I'm back again…"

Itachi: "Ahem!!!!!!!"

Me: "Disclaimer right…"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto name or show.

Itachi: "Thank you."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Have you ever seen a river tainted red?

That's what the water looked like to Sasuke when he heard Sakura scream.

"SAKURA!"

He ran quickly because he knew there was a waterfall coming up just past the two trees bending back onto the land.

He couldn't let her die.

He didn't even have time to tell her.

_Flashback._

"_No! Please don't leave Sasuke!"_

"_I'm an avenger."_

"_No! You are a nice person and……i-i-I l-lo-love y-you."_

"_What?"_

"_I LOVE YOU! I TRY MY BEST TO KEEP UP WITH YOU AND NARUTO BECAUSE I WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO TAKES THE PAIN AWAY FROM YOU AT THE END OF THE DAY!"_

_Sasuke stood there stunned at what sakura just said._

"_I JOINED THE ACADEMY BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE BY YOUR SIDE! IT'S ALL BECAUSE I…"_

"_Sakura………thank you." _

_Sasuke pressed a pressure point in her neck and she fainted._

"_Sakura… I love you too." _

_End flashback._

He didn't even get to tell her how he felt. Well at lease not when she was listening and not knocked out.

Sasuke snapped out of his flashback when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

A black clothed ninja jumped out of a bush and threw a trio of kunais at him.

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!**

Sasuke threw a giant shuriken at the enemy.

The black clothed ninja dodged but he didn't see the shuriken in the shadow of the first one.

The ninja got hit in the neck and fell from the treetops they were jumping on.

Sasuke stopped to make sure the enemy was dead and then he snapped.

SAKURA!

He ran as fast as possible to the side off the waterfall but Sakura's body was floating a immense speed and she was launched right off the waterfall into mid air.

"SAKURA!!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………….

Hehehe I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger!

Itachi: "so are you going to kill sakura or not?"

-Enters Sasuke-

Sasuke: "NO!"

Me: "hey Sasuke when did you get here?"

Sasuke: "you can't kill Sakura!!!"

Me: "Hm………. Maybe I won't."

Itachi: "Foolish little brother."

Me: "Hahaha I love it when you say that!"

Itachi: "Foolish little brother."

Me: "Hahaha!"

Sasuke: "I'm still here you know……"


	3. Sakura leaving,Sasuke confesses

Love me if you must3

Back again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto name or show.

Itachi: "Clap clap."

Me: "Can I have my marshmallows back now?"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke took a rope from the bottom of his weapon bag and bungeed off the side. Caught Sakura in his arms and sprung back to the side.

Sasuke carefully placed Sakura on the ground. It took him a while to realize what he just did.

"Sa...ku….r………."

And with that he fainted.

When Sasuke woke up all around him was white. The first thing he said was

"Sakura."

Just as he finished saying her name Naruto walked in carrying a cup of instant ramen.

As soon as he saw Sasuke was awake he put the ramen down on the table and glomped Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Omg I was soooo worried……..Kakashi found you……….fainted……….Sakura…………………it was SOOOOO SCARY!!!"

"Naruto………..need……………….to………….breathe……………"

Naruto stopped hugging him and grinned.

"So Naruto where is Sakura?"

"……………………………"

"Naruto."

"You should really eat something you know!"

"NARUTO!"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Where is Sakura?"

"As I said you should really eat something."

"Naruto……JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SAKURA IS!"

"…………………………………………………"

Sasuke examined Naruto's face.

He looked depressed and unhappy.

"She……" Naruto started.

"Naruto…..she didn't die did she?"

"No……she's ok……."

"So what happened?"

"She…….she's retiring from being a ninja."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Intermission!!!

Itachi: "Normal fanfics don't have breaks you know."

Me: "So?"

Itachi: "You are weird."

Me: "Hey so are you but ya don't hear me complaining."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"SHE IS WHAT?"

"She in retiring from being a ninja Sasuke."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"No Sasuke she chose to leave."

Sasuke shot out of the bed.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke didn't let him say anything else. He ran out of the hospital in only dark blue pyjamas and headed towards the Hokage tower. He burst through the door and yelled

"WHERE IS SAKURA!"

The Hokage looked at him with sadness and surprise and said

"I think she went home."

Sasuke turned around and sprinted to Sakura's house.

"SAKURA!" he yelled as he smashed open the door to her house.

But no one was there.

He ran to Ino's house and saw her just as she was walking out of the house to go shopping.

"INO! WHERE IS SAKURA?"

"I think she might be at the forest…"

Sasuke didn't let her say anything else.

He ran as fast as he could but he knew the forest was still far away.

And just when he felt looking everywhere for sakura was bad, it started to rain.

Dripping wet (can you imagine how hot Sasuke would be?) he ran to the forest desperately looking for the rosette haired girl.

"Who's there?"

Sasuke recognised the voice and said

"Sakura?"

Sakura was scared when she heard the rustling of bushes around her but when she heard a voice saying her name she found out Sasuke was looking for her.

He stepped out of the bush drenched in water. With bits of hair clinging to his face he looked at her with a look of sadness.

"Sasuke……"

"SAKURA PLEASE DON'T RETIRE FROM BEING A NINJA!"

"Why do you care if I'm leaving?"

"BECAUSE……………BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T CARE I WOULDN'T BE DRIPPING WET RUNNING AROUND IN PYJAMAS LOOKING AROUND FOR YOU IN A FOREST!!! SAKURA I LOVE YOU!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hahaha its kind of a cliff.

Well until next time!

Itachi: "Foolish little brother."

Me: "Hey what are you doing eating my cotton candy…"


	4. Rejects and Old Masters

Love me if you must 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto name or show.

Itachi: "Oh my you are growing up."

Me: "Hey you're making me sound like you younger sister or something."

Itachi: "So?"

Me: "I'd rather be you girlfriend!"

Itachi: "………I'd rather you not die."

Me: o.O

Itachi: "Begins with fan and ends with girls."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"SAKURA I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura stood stunned at the words Uchiha just said.

"Sakura………I've waited to tell you…..please don't leave."

Sakura just stared at the Uchiha as if she was dreaming.

"Sakura……do you love me back…….Sakura."

"I………….I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Sakura?"

"I………I………..can't………….love………..you……….back."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed. Had Sakura just rejected him?

"Sakura……you didn't mean that."

"I'm sorry Sasuke…..but I did."

And with that, Sakura walked away.

Sasuke stood there still dripping wet. He couldn't believe what just happened. He knew Sakura loved him but why did she reject him?

_Sasuke's thoughts:_

_She told me she loves me. Before I let SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVES ME! But………why?_

_Why did she say she couldn't love me? WHY!!! She loved me!_

_That's it! She LOVED me! I bet she got over me while I was away._

Sasuke looked down at the ground in sadness.

Somewhere in Konoha apartments:

Sakura ran into the room crying.

_Sakura's thoughts:_

_He said he loves me……but I promised myself and Tsunade-sama I wouldn't let feelings stop me from being the real me. I became a ninja for Sasuke. I fought with my best friend Ino over Sasuke. From now on I'm going to live for myself._

Sakura walked over to the frame with her team picture in it.

She carefully picked the frame up……

Then…….

SMASH!!!

The frame smashed into pieces.

Her tears flowing down her eyes as she walked out the door and headed to a small cave she made in the back of the faced mountain which she made while training under Tsunade-sama.

As she was climbing the stairs to the top of the mountain a sudden flash of black flew with huge speed past her. And before her stood the monster who almost killed Sasuke. Orochimaru.

………………………………………………………………………………………

A cliffy?

Me: "See you next time!"

Itachi: "Orochimaru is so annoying."


	5. Orochimaru and Itachi's Day

Love me if you must 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto name or show.

Special thanks to all the readers and reviewers:

Xxfirefoxxx: reviewed my story the most! –Hugs- and thanks soooo much! 4th to review.

Xxiluvsasukeandgaaraxx: has reviewed only once but also loves Itachi! 6th to review!

AngelSakura645: reviewed and went hyper with the review. Go Hyperness! 5th the review

Hidden-Tigress88: has reviewed my story twice. 1 to say something nice.

Pinkrazor: has reviewed once. 3rd to review.

Sakura-Chan-1800: hi-5 for the tests!!! 2nd to review.

Thank you for all your nice comments! I'm always open to new topics and parts in the story!

Itachi: "Only 10 reviews and you are happy?"

Me: "It's not the amount that counts."

Itachi: "Hn."

Me: "Itachi…… have you ever tried making a fanfic?"

Itachi: "I'll make a side story."

You heard everyone! At the end of this story is an extra story by Itachi Uchiha!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Orochimaru.

The man who made Sasuke suffer during the chunin (SP?) exams.

He was the one who gave Sasuke the curse mark and beckoned Sasuke to seek him for power when on the other side he was planning to take over Sasuke's body.

Sakura looked surprised and disgusted at the man.

"OROCHIMARU!"

"Hello Ssssssakura." The snake man hissed out.

"HYAAAA!!!" Sakura lunged at Orochimaru with a kunai in hand.

He easily blocked her attack. Sakura wasn't in the mood for another defeat she gathered chakra in her fist and slammed the snack man in the shoulder.

"I sssssssswear ssssssshe's another Tsunade."

"DIE!"

Weapons were flung at Orochimaru but he did a few hand signs and they reflected back at Sakura.

Sakura had troubles dodging the weapons and got hit in the arm by a kunai.

"My Sssssssssssssssssakura you have grown."

"Stuff you Orochimaru!"

Sakura kept gathering chakra and smashing holes while trying to hit Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodged the attacks as if they had been slowed by about 100 times.

Sakura tried to heal herself but she used too much chakra in the punches and kicks.

"Ssssakura I've ran out of time for today but I will be back to take Sasuke forever!"

Orochimaru teleported and left a tired Sakura kneeling on a step.

Sakura was left feeling weak and surprised.

Sakura's thoughts:

_Orochimaru wants to get Sasuke back? How does he expect to succeed?_

_Sasuke pledged loyalty to Konoha! But why did he attack me if he wanted to get Sasuke?_

Sakura snapped out of her thought when she figured out why.

_Its because he loves me!_

At the ramen shop:

"Hey Teme!"

"Hn."

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Sakura……she rejected me."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"NARUTO! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"YOU GOT REJECTED!"

"Hn."

"Hehehehe…"

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yea?" Naruto said slurping some ramen.

"Have you noticed anything different with Sakura?"

"…………………………………"

"Naruto…."

"Yea?"

"I love sakura."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And now for Itachi's side story!

Day of an Uchiha:

It was like any other day for me.

Itachi Uchiha.

First I trained since 5am in the morning with a half drunken Kisame then I forced Deidara to make breakfast. Then I trained with Deidara and totally wasted him because his cooking was really bad. I swore to cut his hair if he didn't learn how to cook so he went to a library to get cooking books.

On my way to visit my story writing 'friend' I was attacked by a group of fan girls who wanted to know if I was going to the MTV Music Awards. I got to Setrina's house she wasn't there so I took some of her marshmallows and ate them before she came back from school. And she is forcing me to write this fan fiction because she complains I do nothing but steal her food.

So I'm writing this about my day. And you must be bored right now so I'm going to finish the story right………………………………………………………….now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: "……….You ate my marshmallows?!"

Itachi: "Heh…..can we talk about this?"


	6. Fleeing and New Beginnings

Love me if you must 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto name or show.

Sorry no conversation between me and Itachi because it's the weekend and I've been at a friend's house and Itachi is drunk.

Itachi: "bluuuurrrrrrr……….Hic…………treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!

Me: O.o

………………………………………………………………………………………….

At the ramen shop:

"You love sakura!"

"Naruto you Dobe!!!"

The two friends continued this conversation until they saw Kakashi running to the shop.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura has been attacked by Orochimaru. She was seen injured but she teleported before the Anbu got to her."

Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise and shot out of his seat and said

"Were was she seen?!"

"At the mountain of stone faces."

Sasuke sprinted out of the ramen shop. He heard Kakashi and Naruto calling to him but he ignored them and headed for the mountain.

DETECTING JUTSU!

Sasuke found a trail of Sakura's chakra leading him into the forest.

He followed the trail until dark at night but he still couldn't find Sakura.

He shouted her name and used his Sharingun.

"Sakura!"

But there was no reply from anyone. The further he went the darker it got.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped to hear Naruto's voice calling him.

"Sasuke running around trying to find her won't help. Let's go back and get Tsunade-sama to help us."

Sasuke cursed in defeat. He knew he couldn't find Sakura by himself.

In the forest.

Sakura was desperately running. She knew Anbu would come after her. She wanted a new life and she realized that she hasn't been living for herself. She has been living for Sasuke. But that mission woke her up. Now she was a new person.

Sakura tried to heal herself but her chakra levels were low.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sai and Sakura were walking down a path of gravel.**_

_**They were holding hands.**_

_**They just went on a date and the walk through the park was the ending.**_

_**Sai carefully cupped Sakura's cheek and began moving.**_

_**Closer**_

_**Closer**_

_**Closer**_

_**Closer.**_

_**When suddenly Sakura's hands pushed Sai back.**_

"_**I'm sorry……I still love him….."**_

"_**Sakura……why love someone when they don't love you?"**_

"_**I….. I don't know!"**_

_**Sakura ran back home crying.**_

_**Flashback ends.** _

_Sakura's thoughts_

_Sai was right…… why do I love a man who doesn't love me?_

_It's the same with Naruto. He loved me but I never gave him a chance but when Sasuke left I began to envy Naruto because he had Hinata. He was working so hard to be the best when we were young but no one congratulated him for his achievements. Instead they laughed at him……just like me._

Sakura kept jumping from tree to tree. Smiling at Naruto's 3rd Hokage-sama imitation. She was tired and slowly drooping. She stopped at a large tree and decided to rest there for the night.

A shadow watched her from a treetop. Suddenly a heap of kunai showered down at Sakura. She dodged but she wasn't quick enough to dodge all of them. A kunai hit her in the stomach and she fainted.

"Itachi what do you want me to do with her?"

"Take her back to base Kisame."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oooooooo whats going to happen next?????

Stay tuned to find out!

Itachi: "I LOVE PINEAPPLE AND TRIANGLES?!!!"

Me: "WTF!"

Itachi: "I LOVE BLOOOOOOO TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!"

Me: "Kids do not try this at home."

Me: -throws Itachi into a fish pond anime style with only his face in the water.-

Itachi: -gets up and turns around to look at Setrina.-

Itachi: "Setri………………………..NAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Me: "Help……………………..?"

See ya next time!


	7. Author Note and Sequel

Author's note!!!  
Hi! I know you will probably want to kick me for this but I'm writing a sequel to this story because when Itachi and Kisame found Sakura and took her back to Atatsuki. Anyways the new story is called Living for Myself.

Its about Sakura's life after leaving Konoha and joining Atatsuki. But She finds out that Sasuke went back to Orochimaru and she decides to go after him when she was giving the mission to go kill him but instead she saves in and they go adventuring and finally settles in the country of rain.

If you would like the snipit of the story I'm currently writing please email say your name and purpose…or to vote for one of the upcoming stories or to have another 'Itachi's day'.

Hidden-Tigress88 please stop eating marshmallows!!! And no I will not hurt you in anyway lolz you are one of my best……reviewers!

Xxfirefoxxx I will still keep up with the stories and Itachi totally deserved that kick!!!

Lolz.

AngelSakura645 I will try make them longer. I tried to update once a day and if you want me to make it longer I might have to update once every 3 or more days.

Itachi: "So I'm going to come into the story?"

Me: "Yup but your going to be my boyfriend in the story."

Itachi: "Real?"

Me: "Yes you're going to be the "Master" in Atatsuki."

Itachi: "Yes. I rule."

See you in the next story!


End file.
